


Divine Punishment

by CreativeUsermeme



Category: CryBaby - Fandom, Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, One sided Ryo/Akira, Spoilers, hi i died writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeUsermeme/pseuds/CreativeUsermeme
Summary: Right now, that suffering comes by holding the only person that’s ever mattered. Akira, Amon, the Unseen, the Man Who Weeps, the Devilman and Humanity's Heart, the man that he loves, and he’s dying. Literally.[or- if ryo's divine punishment is watching akira die for the rest of eternity, there is surely a moment where he realizes this]





	Divine Punishment

There is a moment, directly between each loop, where he knows everything again. One infinite moment, one shining moment where he can See. He stops being Ryu, Satan, Lucifer, the Winged Prince and the Glowing Son, and he simply  _ is. _

He does not pretend to remember the start of the cycle, only that he has angered his Father and that he will suffer, he will suffer forever. Right now, that suffering comes by holding the only person that’s ever mattered. Akira, Amon, the Unseen, the Man Who Weeps, The Devilman and Humanity's heart, the man that he loves, and he’s dying. Literally.

Well, Ryu is dying. Akira, on the other hand, is already dead, and Ryu realizes with a start that the body he’s been cradling close to his own is actually just a torso. But that can’t be, that’s not how it works, he was  _ just  _ talking to Akira, just telling him how he tried to remake the world for them, just telling him that he finally understood what love was supposed to mean, what love even is- It’s the close and gentle fire of at a campsite when you’re tiredly leaning on your best friend as a child, the voice that whispers gently that there is a point to it all, the requiem for the only being that knows you better than you know yourself, the burning dream of a future together that’s quenched the second you misstep- and it doesn’t matter.

_ [ryu, don't hurt it! no!] _

He doesn’t seek forgiveness, by now. He has two regrets, and only two. The first is that he never pursued anything with Akira before it was too late, and the other is that he is dying now as a pathetic sobbing mess. Ryu has never cried before, in this form or any other, but it comes as naturally to him as folding his wings around what’s left of Akira’s body and soaring upwards.

_ [why are you crying? you knew it was going to die] _

Ryu knows he will not escape it, and he doesn’t try to, but he will not go gentle into any good night, no, he will go raging and screaming that his lover is dead and it is his own fault, crying tears of stardust and leaving a trail of white-yellow ichorous blood. And he does.

_ [you're crying too! i can tell you _   _are!]_

He feels himself let go, feels Akira’s body drop into the cold expanse as a ball of heat and divine energy, and tries to lose himself to the catacombs of space for eternity. Unfortunately, God is a vicious two-faced prick of a deity, as usual, and he cannot die, not yet. He will watch the Earth die, the last thing left of Akira, and he will fade and wither away until he's just a small feathery child once again, and he will return to Heaven's Host, and everything will happen again, and again, and again, with no respite until the end of universe. Perhaps he should try causing that the next time around, it would at least be different.

But Ryu isn't kidding himself, he knows that he will have long forgotten this temporary moment of clarity by the time he has the chance, and he will be a good little angel boy until he is not, and he will be cast off from the skies and fall to a depraved planet full of creatures just begging for somebody to rule them.

Until then, though, he will remember.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this written and i was reading over it when i realized i snuck in a starkid reference past even myself  
> i want to die thanks


End file.
